Love Game
by inocenciagrimaldi
Summary: Inocencia Grimaldi is dating Spock. What will he do when she decides to have a little fun of her own? SpockxOC oneshot OOC Spock


The first thing I noticed upon being the U.S.S. Enterprises's acting captain was the chair. It was centrally located, rather comfortable and I could perch from all angles from it- good when I was playing the part of captain when weeks went by of nothing of any excitement. And if there was excitement, Kirk would come strolling up and taking the spot himself.  
When I spoke to anybody on that large view screen, they immediately looked at me. The person who sat in the seat of power. The feeling was worth it and of itself for all those years ranking up. I was in the captain's seat of Starfleet's flagship. I could do basically anything I wanted.  
And yet I found myself soon getting tapped lightly in the back of my head by McCoy.  
"Hey, I'm being the captain here. Do you just smack Kirk around like that?"  
The doctor let an amused smile slip over his lips.  
"Of course. I don't play favourites." Meaning I would be subjected to him and his antics. If not worse since he still felt I was a child in comparison to Kirk when it came to experience. But like Chekov, I had tremendous talent.  
McCoy then placed a hand on the back of my neck and trailed it downwards, steady and rough hands searching and ever so slightly kneading.  
"You're going to get neck problems like that, captain,"  
The title was said with haughty humour and I looked away from where a smirk was surely on the good doctor's lips. He let his hands slip away from the brief examination before following my gaze to find out exactly what I had been staring at.  
For the chair being so 'centrally' located, it was hard to see the engineering and science station. And I would at times look over each crew member. Sulu and Chekov were easy enough, Uhura required a little noticeable glance to my right. But to see the others, I had to either look back at a ridiculous angle or face backwards while on my knees. The second gained more attention so I stuck to getting potential 'neck problems' as McCoy put it.  
"The hobgoblin?"  
I knew McCoy's various nicknames for the half-Vulcan science officer, and tried not to show anything. Spock obviously didn't rub off on me enough as a faint blush went over my cheeks.  
"Mr. Sulu, ETA?"  
"Eight hours and twenty two minutes."  
I collapsed deeper in my chair. Looks like I couldn't use that as an excuse to avoid McCoy's questions. The doctor leaned over my chair briefly to whisper something in my ear.  
"Does Jim know?"  
"No. It's personal at the moment. Anything else, doctor?"  
I almost hissed the word, stopping just short and letting it leave my lips in a raspy word. The man didn't look ready to move as his breath now touched my ear. He laid a small kiss on the tip, more a nip with his lips.  
"He's not human. There's certain things he can't offer."  
The touch of his lips on my ear made me even more confused with the CMO. I and Spock had a long standing relationship during the time us two served together. I, like Kirk, seemed to act as mediator between McCoy's emotions and high moralities, and Spock's logic and statistical knowledge. Did McCoy mean anything by that? Or just subtle proof over what humans could do in a relationship rather than Vulcans?  
The doctor stood and took his leave, and when I heard the faint swishing noise, I felt free to glance once more at Spock.  
He was still working on whatever stole his attention away. As acting captain,...I still had no idea what that was.  
I stood up and began to walk over towards Spock. I knew sometimes Chekov froze up when people did this, so I didn't try to disguise it as looking over everybody's shoulder.  
Once I stepped beside him, Spock glanced upwards at me, face monotone and still.  
"Is there a problem, commander?"  
Yes, I thought. I and Spock had been 'dating' for almost eight months and I wasn't even sure if he called that friendship or not. Kirk was called Jim by him, and I still got my full title.  
"No. Just checking on your progress..."  
I added the last word and the 'r' to 'you' after a small pause, making it sound a little clipped. I knew if anybody could get their job done, it was Spock. I didn't want to show any distrust in him, and I wasn't sure if he could understand curiosity.  
I leaned closer to him slightly and breathed some words near his ear, not wanting anybody else on the bridge to hear me.  
"Sorry for distracting you. Can we talk later?"  
If Spock had to learn anything in the last eight months, it was that 'talk' meant many things, none exactly 'talking'. He also found that most humans used the word in a broader, more general sense. Kirk even used it when talking to other alien captains, and they seemed to understand the definition perfectly. It took Spock awhile to adapt to that.  
"My quarters, 21:00."  
Spock said even that without his voice changing a single bit. As if he was just reporting another piece of scientific information. I reached down and took his hand from the various buttons. His other hand froze, and he glanced at me with an eyebrow raised. He never knew me to do that, handle him in any way in public, especially on the bridge.  
This may have been because I was not Vulcan, and therefor it didn't change many things in me like a kiss on the lips would. But I pressed two fingers against his on an angle. I held them there for a considerable length of time before slipping them away and returning back to the captain's chair.  
I tried to stay with an expression of calmness as I sat in my seat. A Vulcan kiss may not mean the same thing to me, but, it still meant some things.  
"Commander, may I speak with you in private?"  
I turned to see Spock with the faintest hue if green on his face as if he was blushing- but it was still faint. I stood up and glanced at Sulu.  
"Mr. Sulu, you have the conn..."  
I then followed Spock into the turbo lift. The half-Vulcan pressed a button and the elevator-like device seized any movements then just closing the doors. I was about to question the action before feeling a hand go behind my head. I didn't even have time to face Spock properly when his lips went on mine. I was shocked to say the least, and went to reach out to him. He took my other hand in his, running his fingers over it in a messy Vulcan kiss.  
His lips on mine were moving slowly, longingly, slightly unknown in what to do. His mouth was searing hot, his skin always at a higher temperature than any human. I wasn't too sure what he was doing. Giving me the same treatment back? Kissing me while I was unable to respond, a mirror to what happened on the bridge?  
Then why was he also using his hand? Those deft fingers which traced over each of my own, never fully pulling away as they slid down to the centre of my palm. He rubbed a circle in the centre with his thumb, and I opened my mouth slightly to take a breath in. His tongue moved into my mouth, rubbing against my own. When his fingers pulled away he traced his tongue over my lips.  
He went through various hand motions, trying to show me the equivalent kisses. To show me just what I had done to him on the bridge. My legs felt weak and I shifted to lean against the metal wall behind me. He stepped forward to make sure I couldn't escape, my other hand going behind his head and down to his neck. I traced meaningless, loopy circles in a soothing motion. That didn't seem to dull down the fire of the kisses.  
It was experimental, he was tasting me as he was trying to see what he could do with his mouth. He pressed lightly against me, looming over me, asserting his higher rank and height. My hand slipped off the back of his neck to grab the front of his blue uniform's shirt and pull him closer.  
He broke off from my lips just as his hand went to my wrist. I took in a deep breath of air, needing it. One lingering finger still travelled higher and suddenly a wet heat was on my upper neck. I could hardly focus on his fingers anymore as his tongue drew a line downwards. The cool air hit the wet streak and his fingers went over the top of my uniform. It traced quickly to the base of my neck where he pressed his face to. He breathed in himself against my skin, revelling in the still warm but cooler heat humans had. It was soothing to him, refreshing. As if he had found one of Vulcan's (the planet's) few water bodies in the dead of the night.  
My heart pounded heavy in my chest, lips numb and wet from Spock. I quivered and slid slightly downwards. His hands quickly went on my hips, holding me up properly with his above-human strength.  
When my breathing fell back to normal parameters, he slowly let his hands go off my body. He straightened up, hands going behind his back as usual. I raised one sleeve to wipe his mouth from the wet marks and he raised an eyebrow slightly at the action. I ignored his slight confusion and resentment he showed it that action before fixing the collar of his shirt which I had pulled on before.  
Once he was back to his perfect state I fixed myself up, looking down at my hand and laying a small touch of my tongue to my lips. The door opened and Spock walked out. The doors stayed open for me, I was much too close for the sensors not to notice me.

I stepped inside and Sulu slunk back to his seat at navigation, quickly typing and pressing various buttons. I slid back into the captain's chair as Spock went back to his own research at the science station.  
Well, back to the usual business as captain- well, acting captain- of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Waiting for trouble to pop up and until then, be bored.


End file.
